Death and Love
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Sasuke pertenece a la poderosa raza de los diclonius.  ÉL se encuentra encerrado, bajo altas normas de seguridad, logra escapar dejando tras de si un rio de sangre de quienes le impeden el paso. Un disparo errado lo hace caer al mar.  Pierde la memoria


_**¡Hola! XD Bueno esta historia es principalmente un *Narusasu*. Es la adaptación de Elfen lied al estilo Narusasu, se titula *Death and love* o Muerte y Amor.**_

_**Cabe mencionar que es la primera vez que hago algo así, de antemano me disculpo si no describo bien las cosas. Espero contar con su apoyo para continuar esta idea, acepto los comentarios constructivos (Destructivos XD), amenazas de muerte, carta bomba, tomatazos y felicitaciones si da el caso ttebayo Jejeje. Todo para ayudarme a crecer como autora.**_

_**Los que hayan visto Elfen lied, sabrán que tengo que hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones, porque Sasuke será Lucy (Protagonista principal), y Naruto será Kouta (Otro protagonista principal.**_

_**Disclaimer; Historia original de Lynn Okamoto, Personajes de Masashi kishimoto y La imaginación (Yume) es de Nekitsu-kuroi15. Yume es el nombre de mi imaginación XD, se lo que están pensando; ¿Así o más loca?, ya que jeje.**_

_**Otra cosa esta historia será publicada en Amor-yaoi también, así que en donde tenga más comentarios, será donde actualicé más rápido.**_

_**Si este cap. llega a los 10 comentarios lo continuo ¿va?**_

_**Bien **_**3 2 1 Ready…**

_**Death and Love**_

_**Narusasu**_

**Cap. 1: Asesino**

La sangre baño el piso azul metálico, un brazo había sido desmembrado y ahora se encontraba tirado ahí, ese brazo pertenecía a uno de los dos guardias de seguridad, que observaba horrorizado lo ocurrido.

Atado a una tarima de metal, con el cuerpo cubierto por una camisa de fuerza, la cabeza y rostro portando un temible casco, se encontraba un chico de 16 años de largos y oscuros cabellos. Mejor conocido por los investigadores como "Sasuke", un peligroso diclonius, que en ese instante le cortó la cabeza al guardia solo con girar la cabeza, derramando sangre por doquier.

_Todo esto era observado por un hombre de cabellos grises, que se encontraba sentado mirando tranquilamente._

El otro guardia se quedo helado al ver como las llaves de la celda del chico, flotaban en el aire y se acercaban al muchacho, el hombre no pudo soportarlo más, el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar de forma violenta.

**-¡Para!-**grito asustado, saco su pistola y comenzó a dispararle al chico, intentando inútilmente defenderse.

El sonido del tiroteo fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar, la puerta de acero solido se visualizaba desde fuera. Se rompieron los cimentos de metal, siendo doblados como hojas de papel

_El peligris presiono un botón, abriendo la puerta de seguridad para dejar libre a sasuke._

La luz se filtro al cuarto oscuro, mientras la entrada se abría poco a poco, la tarima de metal estaba completamente despedazada, la sangre se hallaba encharcada en el piso, la puerta termino de abrirse, mostrando por completo a _sasuke_ desnudo y libre de la camisa de fuerza.

El chico de hermosa piel pálida, soltó la cabeza del desafortunado guardia de seguridad, tirándola al suelo, aun mantenía puesto el casco pero poco le importo, comenzó a caminar a la salida tarareando una triste y tétrica melodía.

_**-La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…-**_ la cual se prolongo conforme avanzaba fuera de ahí.

_**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**_

**-Vaya…Matsuri-san, debe ser duro ser la secretaria de Hatake-**comento con un toque de pena una mujer, que se hallaba en la cocina de los laboratorios

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-**cuestiono una hermosa chica de cortos cabellos cafés, vestida con una falda de color café claro con un saco beige

**-Bueno solo hace falta verle-**dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, como si dijera lo obvio

**-Da miedo ¿Eh?-**hizo la insinuación a otra secretaria que estaba a lado suyo

**-¿Eh? ¡Tampoco es para tanto!-**una sonrisa apenada se dibujo en los labios de la pelicafe

**-Pero…no le soy tan útil como debería, siempre cometo errores-**ahora una mueca de tristeza se vio en su rostro, dejo sobre la mesa lo que sostenía entre sus manos

**-¡Aunque no por eso voy a esforzarme menos!-**

"_**Situación de emergencia en el nivel inferior"**_

El anuncio de una voz femenina se escucho por toda la zona. Varios guardias de seguridad de uniforme azul cielo, se alistaban con numerosas armas, el lugar se encontraba en gran peligro.

"_**60 segundos para el bloqueo de las puertas"**_

Una hermosa chica de cabellos cafés, iba caminando torpemente, balanceándose de un lado a otro, mientras sostenía en sus brazos una bandeja de plata con un taza de café caliente, totalmente sonrojada, trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

"_**Todo el personal no combatiente debe evacuar al refugio"**_

Matsuri que seguía caminando aun de forma torpe, termino por agacharse para sostener la bandeja frente a su rostro.

"_**Repito"**_

"_**Todo el personal no combatiente debe evacuar al refugio"**_

"_**60 segundos para el bloqueo de las puertas"**_

La taza de color azul cielo estaba adornada con un lindo panda, la chica miro el humo salir del recipiente, aun manteniendo sonrojadas sus mejillas.

"_**Todo el personal…**_

La sangre escarlata salpico los alrededores, uno de los guardias acababa de ser decapitado, el joven avanzo imponente y los 3 hombres restantes dieron cinco pasos hacia atrás, alistando sus armas para atacar en cualquier momento

**-No se asusten-**hablo un hombre de cabello negro**-A más de dos metros no corremos peligro-**

**-¡Eso decía el manual!-**el pánico se notaba en su tono de voz, siendo el miedo una emoción compartida por esos tres hombres de uniforme, otro hablo para dar algo de confianza

**-Sí; y no dejar nada a su alcance ¿no?-**

Del cuerpo degollado, un lapicero fue elevado en el aire sin ser tocado, justo a donde se encontraba sasuke. Y como si de un proyectil se tratase salió disparado, atravesando la cabeza del guardia de en medio, al mismo tiempo que al de la izquierda, le cortaron la extremidad que sostenía el arma, y fue mutilado de un tajo perfecto a la mitad, mientras que el último hombre fue decapitado sin piedad.

Los casquillos de bala salían rebotando en todas direcciones, las sombras distorsionadas de los guardias, se veían asustadas, y los múltiples tiroteos hacia sasuke eran inútiles, porque él continuaba marchando sin restricciones. El color purpúreo de los pasillos se vio ensuciado por el rojo carmín de los hombres que morían a manos del diclonius.

Un sujeto se estrello contra la pared de esos pasillos, a la vez que el resto corría temeroso, siendo aniquilados en el intento, él tranquilo caminaba buscando su libertad, dejando varios muertos en el proceso. La misma escena sangrienta se repetía en cada piso al que sasuke llegaba, los guardias se quedaban sin municiones, las cuales ni tocaban al moreno, y él los asesinaba sin pensárselo realmente.

El elevador se abrió en el tercer piso del edificio, e inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar hacia el interior, los casquillos de bala rebotaron contra la pared, dejando agujeros en esta, el humo que provoco el tiroteo comenzó a disiparse lentamente, mostrando algunas municiones suspendidas en el aire, y al mismo joven sentado abrazando sus propias rodillas, los proyectiles cayeron al suelo, sasuke se levanto lentamente, mientras los guardias se mostraron estupefactos ante lo ocurrido, apenas el pelinegro movió su cabeza, iniciaron fuego nuevamente contra él, presas del miedo y el pánico continuaron disparando, el chico camino hacia ellos, degollando a tres en el proceso.

El único sobreviviente corría desesperado con su uniforme manchado de sangre, siguió su camino hasta que choco contra una compuerta de seguridad, avanzo apresurado para abrirla, resbalando en el proceso, el asesino continuaba su camino gradualmente, apenas pudo levantarse cuando ya lo tenía frente a sí, se arrincono en la esquina superior, el diclonius se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, quedando en cuclillas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, el hombre abrió sus orbes horrorizado gimiendo lleno de terror, pronto se vio reducido a un liquido carmín vital para los humanos, manchando la estancia. La marca de una mano ensangrentada jalo la palanca para abrir la puerta, se abrió paulatinamente, dejando que la luz de la otra habitación, le diera de lleno a sasuke.

Al otro lado se encontraba un buen número de guardias bien armados, en medio de ellos un hombre de algunos 25 años, de cabellos plateados, con una bufanda cubriendo hasta la mitad del puente de su nariz, un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, y su orbe visible era oscura, portaba unos lentes, vestido de un traje azul índigo, por su mueca dibujada, se podía adivinar que estaba tranquilo, como si la presencia del asesino en cuestión, no le perturbara.

El lugar se mostraba en completo silencio, el hombre de cabellos plata, se llamaba Kakashi Hatake, director de los laboratorios donde tenían recluido a sasuke, pronto aquel silencio se vio roto porque Matsuri paso corriendo, tropezando con sus propias botas blancas en el camino, la bandeja que sostenía salió disparada y la taza con café se rompió.

**-¡Matsuri!-**grito asustado hatake, porque cayó en frente del diclonius, trato de ir hacia ella pero los uniformados se lo impidieron por su propia seguridad

**-¡Director Hatake! Lo siento de nuevo he…-**la pelicastaña se quedo en el suelo, totalmente avergonzada, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba

**-¡Huye Matsuri!-**el peligris le grito entre preocupado y advirtiéndole, los guardias aun no le soltaban y la secretaria permaneció allí sin entender nada

**-¿Eh? ** **¿Qué es todo esto?-**pregunto extrañada por ver tanto hombre armado, se levanto quedando de rodillas, todavía sin entender

**-¡Corre! ¡Rápido!-**el director seguía advirtiéndole y ella giro la cabeza para mirar que había tras ella

Sasuke se acerco más a ella y la marca de una mano manchada de sangre se poso en el hombro de la joven, que agacho su mirada hacia esa marca.

**-¡Para, sasuke!-**le grito a lo lejos hatake, y pronto Matsuri fue degollada sin remordimiento, ante la vista de kakashi, enardecido por la acción del asesino dio la orden de fuego, contra este.

Y como en escenas anteriores de nuevo comenzaron a dispararle sin piedad, pero la diferencia fue que esta vez, sasuke uso el cuerpo decapitado de Matsuri como escudo, elevándolo en el aire sin tocarlo, cubriéndose del ataque. Un lapicero de color rosa que se hallaba dentro del bolsillo de la secretaria fue usado como proyectil hacia uno de los hombres que sostenían a hatake, atravesando su cabeza, manchando la bufanda del mismo. El fuego ceso por un momento, y el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo.

**-¡Sigan disparando!-**ordenó

**-¡No hay municiones!-**replico un individuo, kakashi frunció el ceño entre disgustado y con rabia contenida

**-¡Maldito!-**uno de los guardias en un arranque de valor, corrió hacia sasuke dispuesto a golpearlo con su arma, alcanzo a escuchar que le advertían, antes de siquiera tocar al asesino, fue eliminado, pues le arranco el corazón, el órgano en cuestión cayó sobre otro pobre hombre, que se asusto.

Varios fueron destazados de un tajo perfecto, manchando con ese rojo escarlata el lugar, otros más inteligentes corrieron despavoridos en busca de protección, el diclonius camino tranquilamente al ver que tenia vía libre, paso cerca del peligris, que le miro con un gesto de impotencia, sin percatarse que en su espalda tenia la misma marca de una mano ensangrentada.

**-¡Se acerca a la salida de emergencia!-**se giro y de inmediato saco su radio para dar aviso**-¡Bajen las compuertas; Enciérrenlo!-**

Sasuke de nuevo se vio encarcelado entre esa compuerta y la salida de emergencia, se acerco a la compuerta y como en veces anteriores sin siquiera tocarla le hizo una abolladura.

_El mismo hombre de cabellos grises, que lo había liberado antes, sonrió, observando a sasuke a través de las cámaras de seguridad, movió una palanca y abrió la salida de emergencia._

Al ver que la compuerta no se rompería, el joven giro la vista encontrándose con que la otra ya se hallaba abierta, mostrándole un acantilado hacia el mar, iluminado por la luz de luna.

_**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**_

**-¿La puerta exterior está abierta?-**pregunto incrédulo el director**-¡Imbéciles!-**

**-Entonces llamen al francotirador-**ordenó un poco más tranquilo, analizando la situación

Sasuke caminaba por el acantilado, sin darse cuenta de que estaba en el punto de mira del francotirador, el cual apuntaba tratando de ubicar donde darle.

**-Mátalo con el primer disparo-**ambos hombres se encontraban en el edificio, desde una ventana, el que hablo fue hatake, detonando en su tono la seriedad y su autoridad, mientras el especializado continuaba su labor de enfocar bien a la futura víctima.

**-Contra él no vamos a tener un segundo intento-**

**-Este es un rifle antitanque de calibre 50-**menciono el francotirador concentrado en su tarea**-Ni sus vectores podrán detener la bala-**

**-A la nuca-**ordenó hatake reservado

**-Entendido-**murmuro el hombre, cuando estuvo ya bien enfocado el punto de mira, su dedo pulgar se poso en el gatillo, su ojo se afilo para ser preciso y no fallar, y disparo. Para la mala suerte de ambos sasuke giro la cabeza al sentirse observado y el estruendoso disparo, le dio al casco rompiéndolo e hiriendo al diclonius en el proceso.

**-¡Mierda no lo has matado!-**exclamo ofuscado el director

Los cabellos negros-azulados del azabache se movieron con el viento, bajo la luz de la luna, cubierto por el manto oscuro de la noche, sasuke cayó del acantilado hacia el mar, creando un ruido estruendoso, similar al de las olas que rompen contra las rocas.

El asesino estaba suelto…

**Continuara…**

_**¡Felicidades! Si llegaste hasta aquí y no moriste en el intento de leer =D**_

_**Como se darán cuenta no es capítulo 1 de Elfen lied completo, es porque decidí dividirlo en 2 partes, depende de la aceptación que tenga este, subiré el otro.**_

_**A la que adivine quien es el hombre que libero a sasuke, le daré un premio, y no miento ehh**_

**Próximo: **Encuentro

_**Sayonara-death! Comenten no lo olviden**_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera..**_


End file.
